


Two Warring Packs

by Shinigami24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alive Pietro, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky didn't kill Howard, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Final Battle, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rescue Missions, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Stark needs to be bitch slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dead pool is over and done with, Theo and Scott fight for what was once considered Hale territory. Derek decides enough is enough and wants to  reclaim what he had to give up to  protect his family. However disaster strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the pack war fic i promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A territorial war draws attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for TWP. CP will be updated next.

Three years had passed since the showdown in the warehouse. The Alpha pack was dealt with. Boyd and Erica had been hurt, but they were recovering in hiding. The Nogistune hurt Allison and Aiden, putting them out of action for months. Derek was still an Alpha, but he hid it well. He left town for some time after discovering he could fully shift. Theo and Scott were fighting over the Beacon Hills territory. Their packs were just plain sick of the fighting. A storm was coming their way.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles talked over Skype. Derek was still hiding out and their relationship was hidden.

"When are you coming out to shut them both down?" Stiles was saying. The couple was exasperated with the current situation. Beacon Hills was Hale land, pure and simple. Even Deaton had tried to talk some sense into Scott to no avail.

"As soon as I can pick Boyd, Erica, and Isaac up." Derek replied. Stiles sighed in relief.

"Oh good. Satomi has been asking about this mess and I don't know what to say." Stiles admitted. Derek decided to switch the subject topic.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see you." he smiled. Stiles blushed.

"I can't wait to see you either." he responded.

* * *

Elsewhere, the local faeries were not in a civil mood. A young faerie was summoned by the faerie council to report on their current status.

"Our home is in ruins. We need to rebuild, however we cannot if there is no land available to build on." she reported. The faerie was dismissed but the council heeded her words.

"We have to act. They have destroyed someone's home!" one of the elders exploded.

"They're our major ally. How do we intervene?" another elder pointed out.

"They're gone too far." the original elder was undaunted.

"I have the perfect idea!" someone else exclaimed. The outburst drew their attention.

"Tell us more." they requested.

"I know exactly how to end this war permanently." they said.


	2. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The faerie council enact their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Chris took Peter to his house to stay. He wasn't sure if Derek wanted him in the old condo. Things were awkward between the pair. They hadn't been together since they were nineteen and their last encounter had not been pleasant.

"What was all of that a few months ago? What were you thinking?" Chris asked.

"Beacon Hills belongs to the Hales. I can't be Alpha because I am technically dead, but Derek is gone. I couldn't let Scott have it." Peter confessed.

"I don't like what happened, but I understand." Chris responded.

"By the way, the pack war between him and Theo has spilled over into other supernatural territories. The council or your old allies might act soon." he warned.

"Who is Theo?" Peter wanted to know.

"He's new to the area. His pack is a mix like ours, and he initiated a territorial war." Chris explained. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Christ." he muttered. Chris took his hand.

"We'll figure this out." he promised. Peter smiled as their fingers tangled. They could work this out. Chris kissed his knuckles softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek brought Cora and the betas to Stiles' house. Stiles hugged Erica and Boyd. Allison arrived soon after. She checked on the betas first before hugging the others. They were also happy to see one another but they knew what the meeting was really about.

"We are here to discuss the territorial war." Derek said, beginning the meeting.

"None of this makes sense. Scott hated being a werewolf." Allison said in shock and confusion. The others echoed their vehement agreement. Scott had made his feelings very clear.

"We know, but something changed in him when Allison nearly died." Derek answered. Stiles winced at the memory of his possession before he changed the subject.

"Theo is worse. He's a danger to Liam." Stiles warned. The others zeroed in on him.

At the airport, Jackson, Danny, and the twins returned to Beacon Hills. They exited the terminal.

"I don't want to be here." Jackson grumbled.

"Liam called me," Danny sighed. Just then Liam arrived, Corey and Mason was with him. Liam and Corey didn't look happy. Jackson and Danny were bewildered, what did Scott's cousin have to do with Jackson's beta brother?

"Jackson, I need your help." Liam began.

"What's going on?" the older boy asked.

* * *

A hour or so later, Theo's pack gathered for a meeting. The whole pack was on edge about the war. 

"I have many ideas for our future on this territory." Theo stated.

"What do you have planned for us?" Josh asked.

"We'll wipe out the other pack." Tracy said.

"Exactly. Tracy has the right idea." Theo nodded. He plotted and brought up more ideas. Corey secretly recorded every plot.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Despite having each other again, there was still some worry.

"What are you going to do, Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I can't confront him directly. Theo is too dangerous." Derek replied.

"We can reach his base aka his pack and diminish his support." Stiles suggested. Derek kissed his forehead.

"I will protect you from all of this." he responded. Stiles turned his head for a soft kiss. Derek kissed him with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, the faerie council had a meeting. They were excited and happy.

"Our plan is ready to be enacted." the leader announced.

"When do you want to begin the spell?" another elder wanted to know.

"Now," the leader grinned. They all lifted their hands with a flourish, casting the spell. Pink smoke rose in the air and swirled around the warring packs to engulf them and the entire town. The spell would teach them an overdue lesson.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one in town knows what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.  
> In this uni, Pietro never died and Jarvis separated himself in two consciousnesses. So both Vision and Jarvis exists.

Noah was having a break with a few of his deputies when a pink cloud surrounded them. When the cloud finally cleared away, they all almost screamed in shock. The landscape of Beacon Hills was now mixed with New York City. Downtown now had the National September 11 memorial, Chinatown, and several other landmarks mixed in with the usual sights. The harbor now had Brooklyn Bridge, Statue of Liberty, and the Staten Island Ferry.  

"What is happening?" Deputy Valerie Clark asked.

"Wait, where is Parrish?" Tara Graeme wanted to know. Noah cursed.

"Just great! I can't have a decent break anymore." he declared.

* * *

**_New Avengers Facility, upstate New York;_ **

There was havoc in the Avengers headquarters. Wanda was having trouble with her powers. On the orders of Tony and Ross, Vision and Rhodey tried to contain her, but Pietro was not allowing his sister to be caged. He was hellbent on protecting his twin. So he grabbed his sister and sped by them. Vision and Rhodey didn't even have time to think before they were gone.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Tony walked out of his lab. However, he noticed that something was very different when he looked outside. He gasped and rubbed his eyes.

"Either I am really sleep or something is wrong." he declared.

"No sir. This is an odd universe." Jarvis answered. Tony paused before saying.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Hope were freaked out. Where were they?! A little while ago, they had been eating lunch with Hank in Los Angeles, when they all of sudden found themselves someplace else?!

"How did we get wherever we are?!" Scott gestured.

"I have no idea, but I want answers." Hope responded. After calming down, Scott prepared to help her get answers. They needed to get home soon.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve met up in their old haunt. Steve ran to Bucky and hugged him. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. They were both relieved to be back in each other's arms.

"Where are we? Not that I mind having all of my memories back, I want to know how I got from Bucharest to whatever this place is." Bucky said.

"I have no idea, but we'll have to figure it out." Steve replied before realization dawned.

"You remember me?" he asked.

"Of course," Bucky said as he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell was that about?! You crashed a plane in the Arctic?! I cannot leave you alone for five minutes!" he exploded. Steve winced as Bucky scolded him. He never would hear the end of it. He hoped that Bucky never found out the extent of his stunts the last four years!

Eventually Bucky wound down when Steve kissed him.

"I missed you." he said.

"Me too." Bucky smiled, he was happy that they were safe and sound for the moment.


	4. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have their first romantic night in seventy years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. CP will be updated next.  
> I haven't seen the cacw movie yet. So if I get some of the details wrong, that is why. I claim creative license on the details of the Raft.

Chris, Kira, Hayden, Corey, and Marin woke up to find themselves in a strange room. They groaned and looked around their surroundings. There was several rooms. They were bare except for a bed, sink, and toilet. All rooms were side by side and separated by bars.

"Where are we?" Kira asked. They were all deeply confused and alarmed. How did they get here? Who put them here? All they could really focus on is how to get out.

* * *

 While Chris's group was freaking out, Steve's team, plus Pietro and Hope met at the safe house. Everyone was on edge. Sam and Bucky glared at each other. Scott was jumping up and down and freaking out about meeting Captain America while Hope fought to hide a smile. Steve had to keep himself from chuckling. Pietro and Wanda were so relieved to be safe. Pietro only trusted a select few with his twin's safety. Clint was unfazed by the others' reactions.

"Hey, welcome to our band of heroes." he greeted the twins.

"Thanks. I think." Pietro answered. Clint nodded.

"Get comfortable. We'll be here for awhile."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Bruce were bewildered by their surroundings.

"What is happening?" Thor asked as they tried to figure out how they ended up on Earth. As they searched, they ran into a young woman with black hair.

"We are sorry, ma'am. Are you okay?" Bruce apologized.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for the concern." the woman smiled.

"You're welcome. We're Thor and Bruce." Bruce greeted.

"Laura Hale. Welcome." Laura replied.

"Hi. May we ask, where are we exactly?" Thor inquired.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills police station;_ **

Noah and his deputies had a meeting with Nick Fury and Sharon Carter. The police were confused as to what happened, and when two federal agents arrived, they hoped for some answers.

"What could have caused both of our cities to merge?" Noah asked.

"We have no idea what caused this. It could be in either of our worlds." Sharon replied.

"Great. New York is now Twilight Zone. I've seen everything in this world now." Fury grumbled.

"Wonderful. I thought this would get easier." Noah groaned.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve retired to their bedroom in the safe house. Steve laid on top of Bucky, accepting his sweet kisses.

"Even seventy years couldn't separate us." Steve marveled.

"This whole world could blow up and I would manage to find you." Bucky replied. Soon, Steve sat up to unbutton Bucky's shirt. He pushed it away to reveal his muscular chest. Bucky only sat up to pull the shirt off and meet Steve halfway for a kiss.

The kiss was violent with bruising nips and sucks. Moments later, Bucky grabbed the lube he'd hidden in their bedroom. He slicked his fingers up and returned to the bed.

Slick fingers slowly pressed into Steve, searching for his prostate. Steve squirmed, wanting to push back on the fingers. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself and pushed in with a groan.

They had a steady pace, not too fast or slow. Steve bounced in Bucky's lap for ten minutes before he got close to coming. Bucky stroked Steve to completion before he got off himself.

Bucky let Steve lay on his chest for a bit before getting up to get baby wipes. Steve fell asleep tucked into Bucky's side. The brunette kissed his forehead and drifted off with a smile.


	5. The Chase is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve run into a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Mason was walking through the town when he found Bruce, Thor, and Laura.

"Wow! Are you who I think you are?" Mason gasped.

"Whom does you think we are?" Thor questioned.

"Thor and Bruce Banner." came the reply.

"Well, then yes. Yes, we are them." Bruce responded.

"Can I please have your autograph?" Mason asked.

* * *

While Mason was meeting two of his idols, the Raft prisoners were looking for clues. When they found where they were, they began to look for an escape route.

"How does we have a prison in the middle of the ocean and no one notices?" Chris was saying.

"Whoever has us may be using powers?" Kira suggested.

"The same powers that got us here, I presume." Marin mused. They all groaned. They just wanted out of here.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Bucky and Steve walked through the parking lot. All of sudden, they saw someone familiar.

"It's T'Challa. Duck!" Steve whispered. It wasn't any use. They were spotted and Bucky made a run for it, grabbing a motorcycle. T'Challa was hot on his heels. Steve began to panic, but then his senses went overdrive. As Bucky took off on a motorcycle, T'Challa ran after him. Steve chased after him, trying to stop him, even going as far to steal a car.

T'Challa caught up to Bucky in a tunnel. He knocked him off his bike, sending them sprawling. T'Challa had just gotten the upper hand and was looming over a downed Bucky when Steve caught up. He ran and tackled T'Challa, sending them both sprawling. In the meantime, Bucky managed to recover and stand up.

The chase had drawn attention, police sirens could be heard in the near distance. So Bucky took Steve by the hand and they promptly fled. It was another close call. Now, they needed to look over their shoulder at every turn.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were escaping T'Challa, Peter and Noah met at Derek's condo. They were so confused about what was happening.

"The town merged with New York City in MCU. Do you have any idea who could do that?" Noah was saying.

"It might have something to do with the territorial war between Scott and Theo." Peter mused.

"My God. What do we have to do?" Noah groaned.

"It depends on how furious the mage is. Worst case scenario, the supernatural council will get involved. Best case scenario, one of them will have to leave town." Peter replied.

"Why couldn't things be easy for once." Noah sighed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed. The little chase still affected them. They were on edge even as they held each other.

"Why won't he listen?! You didn't kill his father!" Steve exclaimed.

"I completely understand, he's grieving and angry. Besides, the frame job was fantastic." Bucky replied.

"Still. He wants you dead, Buck." Steve was still unhappy. In reply, Bucky pulled him closer.

"He'll find out the truth."  Bucky reassured as he kissed Steve.

"Please rest. We'll figure something out later." he finished.


	6. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Hope and Scott went out on a date to a tiny vendor. They had fun eating the food the old man always sold. They smiled at him and talked for a bit before taking a seat.

"It's good to be out of the safe house." Hope was saying.

"Yeah. I was going stir crazy in there." Scott nodded.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Hope sighed. They kissed before heading back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura, Peter, Mason, and Braeden met up. They needed to find a way to break the spell.

"We need to regroup with the pack. This is the only way we can help end this." Braeden stated.

"They have to be found first." Laura pointed out. That became the plan; find their pack members in this new city.

While the pack was meeting up, Derek and Stiles were somewhere completely different. Stiles growled for the umpteenth time before sliding down a wall. Derek were just as furious. He didn't know what was going on, but it was separating him from his pack.

"Where the hell are we?!" Derek shouted.

"I have no idea. We're really in the middle of nowhere." Stiles replied.

"Now, how do we get back?" Derek groaned.

* * *

That afternoon, Tara was patrolling the streets. She left her car for a moment to stretch her legs. She was surprised when she spotted a kid walking alone. What was he doing out in this chaos?

"Hey! Are you alright?" she asked.

"I can't find my home. Can you help?" he responded.

"I'm going to take you to the station. A lot is going on and I don't want you out alone." she declared.

"My name is Peter Parker and I live in Queens." the boy said as he started following Tara.

"Queens?!" Tara was shocked. After she regained her composure, they got into the patrol car and headed to the police station. Tara needed to tell the others about this.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were holding each other, basking in the quiet of the room.

"Do you think we'll ever clear your name?" Steve asked.

"Look, we'll find our own evidence." Bucky responded.

"I just want to be out in the world with you." Steve sighed.

"Me too, Stevie." Bucky replied. He kissed Steve to comfort him.

* * *

Elsewhere, three men gathered to plot. They were up to no good.

"We need to keep them on a leash." a man was saying.

"I have the perfect plan going on now." Helmut Zemo smirked.

"Watch them tear each other apart, gentlemen." he finished.


	7. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross presents the Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. CP will be updated next.

The next day, Sharon, Nick, and Noah were in the station's meeting room. All of sudden, Ross walked in unannounced with a document.

"The UN has drafted the Accords. It has 117 signatures. All Avengers and SHIELD must sign it." he announced.

"Let me read it." Noah requested. He took the document and began to read it.

"This looks like a leash. There is no way that you can pick and choose who receives help." he declared. Sharon asked for the document. She read the conditions and shook her head.

"No. No way in hell." she said. Nick took the paper and ripped it up.

"You'll be sorry," Ross threatened as he stomped out of the room. No one was intimidated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce and Thor was staying in a hotel room until they found a home. They were not amused when they heard about Ross's new idea.

"What's this I hear about some Accords?" Thor was saying.

"It's a leash that they are trying to slap on all of us." Bruce explained. The Other Guy was MAD to say the least. Thor grew angry when he found out the exact contents.

"We cannot follow that!" Thor exploded. He was seething, and Bruce tried to control his anger. He had a decision to make, so he spoke up.

"I won't sign it," he vowed with the Other Guy in complete agreement.

* * *

A few days later, Tony and his allies met in the Tower. The serious atmosphere matched each person's emotions.

"Something has to be done to safeguard the public." Tony began.

"The late king of Wakanda helped make these Accords. We must honor him and the other victims by following those conditions." he finished. Stephen and Carol looked at each other before replying.

"We would like to see the document first." They were both given a copy of the document. They reviewed the treaty. This would make or break their cooperation.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were in Pietro's room in the safe house. Wanda was still upset about having to leave Vision.

"Wanda, you can't seriously want to go back!" Pietro exclaimed.

"I care about him, Pietro. He cares about me even though he went about it the wrong way." Wanda responded. Pietro sighed and gave up.

"Okay, I'll help you see him again. But, if he tries to take you back, it's not happening again." Wanda beamed and jumped up to hug her older brother.

"Thank you!"

* * *

While Wanda was thanking Pietro, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The others were in the farther wing of the safe house. At first, it was a simple kiss, but it progressed.

Bucky laid on top of Steve. He kissed his neck, leaving large purpling bruises on his neck. He ran his hands up and down his sides, feeling every bit of skin. Steve panted and pulled Bucky away from his neck to kiss him.

"We need to move to the bedroom. Now! Before Sam turns up and kills us for defiling the couch!" Steve exclaimed. He grabbed his lover and pulled him to their room. The door was shut and licked. Steve was carried and dropped onto the bed.

Bucky stripped down to his bare skin before pulling off Steve's clothes. He made marks down his chest and abdomen before sucking Steve into his mouth.

"Oh God, Bucky," Steve groaned. He gripped his hair and arched off the bed. Bucky kept sucking until Steve whimpered and came inside of Bucky's mouth. Bucky started to clean Steve with his tongue, while grabbing the lube. He slicked his fingers as he resumed licking. After licking him clean, Bucky fingered him open.

"Please, please, please. Just fuck me already." Steve begged.

"So impatient. You are lucky I want you so bad." Bucky smirked. He slicked himself and pushed into Steve. He thrust at an even pace. He dragged out their love making, starting and stopping as he pleased.

Steve clawed up his back as he was thrust into the sheets. Soon, he came with a heavy shudder, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky followed him and groaned in his ear as he spilled his own seed deep inside Steve.

They laid there for a moment before Bucky pulled out. He kissed Steve and cuddled him into his side. They drifted off happily.


	8. What is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain plots his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Peter, Laura, Mason, and Braeden met up. The stress and tension mounted. The others had yet to be found.

"Is there any other way to communicate with them?" Laura was saying.

"Can we howl?" Mason suggested.

"They could've been sent to another dimension." Braeden pointed out. Peter cleared his throat.

"It will work for Derek if Laura howls." Peter said.

"We'll try later. For now, we need to find a plan to end this spell once we have everyone." Laura stated. They spent the rest of their brief time together trying to make a plan.

* * *

While the pack was trying to come up with a plan, Ross went to check on the prisoners. They were waiting for lights out. They straightened up as soon Ross is in view.

"Good. You're still awake." he stated.

"What do you want?" Chris asked warily.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Ross replied.

"Can it, Ross. What's the end game?" Corey wasn't impressed.

"You'll know soon enough." came the reply. He smirked and left the cells. They stared after him until the lights went out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the deputies looked for Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow. They found him trying to smuggle chemicals out of a hospital.

"Stop it right there!" Tara commanded. Crossbones looked up only to smirk. The others had their hands on their guns.

"Well, well. Finally a bit of fun. For a second, I thought it would be too easy." he gloated. Then the fight began. Rumlow used hand-to-hand. Tara was trained in self defense and was able to hold him off.

In the end, Rumlow fled with his loot, forgetting some chemicals.

"That was uneventful." Valerie commented.

* * *

While Crossbones was fighting Tara, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They relaxed in the bed as they cuddled.

"What are we going to do about going home?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea, kitten." Bucky replied.

"We'll have to find a way." Steve said.

"We'll get home. I promise." Bucky reassured.

"I know. I love you." Steve said as he kissed his cheek.

* * *

Elsewhere, Baron Zemo plotted in his lair. He wanted to make them suffer.

"They will suffer for what they did to my precious family." the Sokovian citizen vowed. He went through every idea, becoming more and more frustrated as he was forced to discard them. Then it dawned on him. He had the perfect plan! A sick smirk of joy came over his face.

"Perfect." he said.

"They'll answer for what they did." he finished.


	9. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Bruce confront Tony over his part in the Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Steve's team was casing the town when Sharon spotted them. She calmly walked to them.

"Sharon? It's good to see you." Steve said.

"Glad I found you. I have some intel." Sharon responded.

"What is it?" Steve wanted to know.

"An UN backed peace treaty is being circulated around." came the reply.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"The UN wants to monitor and approve what missions the Avengers take," Sharon revealed. Steve was horrified.

"They can't do that." he breathed.

"They will if we don't end it." Sharon replied.

Vision met the twins in the forest. It was far away from civilization. They were looking around carefully.

"Wanda! Thank you so much, Pietro." Vision was relieved. Pietro nodded,

"Don't make me regret it."

"You won't. I promise." Vision responded.

* * *

A few hours later, Thor and Bruce found Tony's group in a government building. They were steaming mad and ready to fight. Bruce was on the verge of losing it.

"Tony! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bruce shouted.

"We are too powerful. We can do great harm." Tony defended his logic. In reply, Thor slammed Tony against the wall.

"You can't sign our lives away like this!" he declared.

"We aren't signing. Get your shit straight." Bruce declared.

* * *

One day, Steve's team ran into Crossbones at yet another lab. Steve was furious.

"Rumlow! Still think you can fight against me?" he declared.

"Call me Crossbones. I do have a secret weapon. Your Bucky." came the reply. Then he recited several words in Russian.

" **Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car**." The words did not work. Bucky merely walked up to Rumlow and decked him hard. Crossbones tried to run, but Bucky had him in his sights.

In the end, he threw a grenade down, smoke billowed. When the smoke cleared, Crossbones was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe he escaped." Sam groaned.

* * *

A hour or so later, Tara, Valerie, and Sharon were on patrol when they saw Rumlow. They armed themselves when he was in their sights. Soon, Rumlow spotted the three women. He cracked his knuckles, ready to fight. 

Crossbones pulled his gun and began firing. The ladies took cover and Tara returned fire. She decided to up the ante and see if their preparations had worked. When Tara launched her plan, Crossbones got caught into nets and magnets pulled at his guns.

Trapped, Crossbones turned to his final resort. He sliced the nets open with a swiss knife and fled.

"Dammit!" Sharon cursed.

"Slippery son of a bitch," Tara grumbled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky cuddled and kissed Steve.

"I can't believe Tony." Steve was saying.

"He's trying to cover his own ass." Bucky said.

"You think he would be against it because it would put him in a cage." Steve replied.

"Thor and Bruce have it covered. They won't let him forget it." Bucky reassured. Then Bucky and Steve kissed before they relaxed for the night.


	10. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. CP will be updated next.

Baron Zemo was waiting to strike. All of his preparations had bore fruit, and he was ready to launch his plan.

"Everything is ready," he grinned. He got a private plane ready for Siberia. Soon, the plane took off for the icy terrain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve's team were scrambling to vacate their safe house. They packed their gear and the few clothes that they had. They didn't waste time and scanned the forest around them.

"We need to go while it's safe." Clint said. They left the safe house, and went on the road again.

* * *

A hour later, Steve and his team got to the airport. They were met by Tony and his team. Captain America and Iron Man stared each other down.

"Guess, we'll have to fight it out," Steve said. He began to run and his team followed. They met and did battle.

Ant Man grew in size, turning into a giant and fought with Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped around slinging out sticky webs. Falcon flew through the air, battling War Machine. Iron Man fought Captain America. Vision fought Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver, Wasp, Doctor Strange and Captain Marvel aided their comrades. Black Widow and Hawkeye faced off. Black Panther was trying to kill Winter Soldier. When War Machine and some others were taken down, their comrades went to their aid, and the battle turned into a melee with everyone fighting everyone else.

In the end, Bucky and Steve made it to the jet as the others defeated their opponents.

"Keep running. Don't look back!" Wasp instructed as she ended her fight, taking Spider-Man out.

* * *

Bucky and Steve managed to enter the plane and got in the cockpit. It greatly helped that Black Widow had merely stepped aside to let them pass. Bucky took the pilot's seat.

"I have a driver's license!" Steve protested only to be shut down by an unimpressed Bucky.

"I know what happened the last time you flew!" Bucky retorted.

"You never let me do anything." Steve pouted.

"I want you in one piece." came the reply. Steve huffed, but let him fly.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They had landed the plane in a nearby forest for the night.

They set up a tent for themselves and began a fire. They cooked some meat they had ready for this session with potatoes and bell peppers. They pulled out some rolls from the food supplies. They had coke to drink. Dessert consisted of Ho Hos.

After dinner, they cleaned up and cuddled together.

"I can't forgive Tony for this. I really think I can't." Steve was saying.

"Give it time. He'll realize his mistakes." Bucky replied. Steve kissed Bucky's jaw and snuggled into his side.

"Hopefully." he said.


	11. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo reaches Siberia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

Chris, Kira, Hayden, Corey and Marin woke to people being pushed into their cell. They were all confused by the newcomers.

"What is going on?" Corey asked.

"What is around your neck?" Chris asked one of the new prisoners. A collar was around their neck.

"What the hell?!" Pietro shouted. Everyone was scared of what it was.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve's team tried to get used to their new 'home.' They knew that until they figure out where they were taken, that there would be no escape.

"Why are there civvies here? Where is here?" Clint asked.

"Ross is really serious about those Accords." Sam commented.

"We need to find out what they are going to do with those civilians," Hope warned. They nodded their agreement.

* * *

While the team was getting used to their current situation, Bucky and Steve stopped in an old cabin. They cuddled in the bed after they cleaned it off.

"This bed is so much better than the sleeping bag." Steve was saying.

"Still too soft." Bucky replied. Steve kissed Bucky and smiled. In reply, Bucky flipped Steve on his back and kissed him harder.

Soon, Bucky moved lower and unbuttoned Steve's shirt. He kissed down his body. Steve moaned. He pushed his crotch into Bucky.

Bucky stripped off his pants and threw them away. His shirt came next and he didn't stop until they were both nude. He pulled the slick out of his bag and spread some on his fingers. He pressed one into Steve moving it in and out of him. Bucky pressed in two more fingers to better prep him.

When he deemed Steve ready, he slicked his own cock before lifting Steve's necks over his shoulders. He leisurely rolled his hips against Steve in a slow easy pace. Steve moaned into his ear, spurring Bucky on.

Bucky kept hitting his prostate and rocking his world. Soon, Bucky reached down and wrapped a hand around Steve. He stroked him until the blond screamed and came all over himself. A moment later, Bucky came inside of Steve with a groan.

Bucky and Steve cuddled afterwards. They drifted off with smiles on their faces.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were visiting the realms of dreams, Scott and Hope tried to help comfort each other. They were stuck in the cell and it was terrifying. Hope leaned against Scott and sighed. Scott had his arms around her.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer." Hope was saying.

"Your father will be looking for us." Scott started.

"He'll find us." he finished as he kissed Hope's temple.

Elsewhere, Derek and Stiles located a book. The book explained the spell used and detailed where each pack member was.

"Jackson turned into Tony Stark?!" Stiles shouted as he read a entry.

"Half of the pack is not here!" Derek groaned. All of sudden, they heard footsteps. Derek turned and saw three figures walking towards them. He finally made out faces and knew it was Liam, Brett, and Malia.

The trio was confused. When they woke up, it was in a plain room. They reached the alpha pair. Derek hugged the younger betas. Then the group kept reading and learned about the Raft.

"Oh no!" Stiles gasped.

"How did Scott become the Hulk?" Liam asked when he reached Scott's entry.

"The pack is scattered all over the place." Brett commented. The truth settled in. Even if they have half of the pack, the others are someone else entirely.

"Theo's pack even got pulled in." Malia added. The group looked at each other, only to perk up when a loud howl shook the air.

"Laura?!" Derek gasped. When he recovered, he made his decision;

"I'm going to ask her for help." he said before he started to howl.

* * *

_**Siberia, Russia;** _

Baron Zemo got to an old building. The base was dark and surrounded by snow. The inside was somewhat rusted over. He went through a main gate to see cryo chambers. Five people were fast asleep inside said chambers.

He pressed a button on a center control to release them. They slowly woke up, groaning and looking around. He laughed manically as he read off the needed words, taking control of the winter soldiers. 


	12. Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The separate groups see the enemy in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 will be posted tmw.

The next day, Crossbones was trying to steal some weapons from a trafficker when the group found him. He looked over and saw the five soldiers.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Are you Rumlow?" One soldier asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" he replied. Josef, the leader said,

"Our boss wants to ruin the Avengers. Would you be interested?"

"Yeah, but Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson are mine." came the reply.

"It's a deal." Josef said, then they shook hands. The new team was ready to cause problems.

* * *

While Crossbones was meeting his new accomplices, Noah met with the Mayor and Nick Fury. The men sighed and shook their heads.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Noah was saying.

"Everything that can possibly go wrong." Fury replied.

"Every news station has been banging on my door." the Mayor stated. Fury groaned. Now, he would get a lecture again.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles were talking with Laura, filling her in. Derek sent the book to Laura. Laura handed the book to Peter and Braeden.

"This is where everyone is." he reported. Braeden and Peter went through the book as Laura turned back to her brother.

"Thank you." she said. Derek smiled at her as she went back to their uncle and Braeden. He was happy to see her again.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laura had just finished saying her goodbyes to Derek when Mason ran in.

"You have to see this!" he said as he turned on the TV. A newscaster was reporting live.

"Six strangers appeared and started causing havoc. They have been identified as Brock Rumlow alias Crossbones. The other five are dressed similar to the notorious Winter Soldier alias James Barnes. James Barnes was a war hero and supposedly died in the line of duty. However, it was recently revealed that HYDRA took him prisoner. Could HYDRA have also had a hand in those new five 'winter soldiers?' Could Sergeant Barnes have been framed for the UN bombing?" The camera panned to show said six figures trashing downtown. They carried rifles to grenades.

"Oh my God! They will destroy the town!" Laura gasped.

"We need to end this spell fast!" Braeden added. So they sat down and started to make plans.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on a bed.

"Have you seen the news?" Bucky mentioned.

"No. What is going on?" Steve wanted to know.

"Remember the soldiers I mentioned? Well, they were released." Bucky responded. Steve sat up.

"Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed.

"No. It's all over every news channel and site. There's a silver lining though." Bucky answered. Steve laid back down in Bucky's arms.

"We have to stop them. Wait, what do you mean, silver lining?" he responded.

"Since the winter soldiers' outfits are nearly the same as mine while I was in HYDRA's control. They now believe that I was framed." came the reply.

"That's good." Steve was relieved.

"Anyway, we will stop them. They won't ruin this town anymore." Bucky promised.


	13. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo has his big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. CP will be updated next.  
> While this chapter covers the battle between Iron Man, Winter Soldier and Captain America. Remember that there are still 6 chapters and an epilogue left. In short, the story isn't over yet.  
> Honestly, I always felt that the writers of cacw copped out with Zemo's reveal. Jeez, most of us fans already figured out that the WS had killed Howard Stark. I thought the writers are supposed to throw out all kinds of twists and turns to keep their fans guessing. The fact they proved us right was a letdown.  
> So, in this uni, Bucky didn't kill Howard and Maria Stark. More on that in future chapters.

Tony got out of the helicopter on the Raft. He has this deep feeling of guilt but didn't show it. As he walked down the hallway, he was shocked to see Team Cap and civilians seated into their cell.

"What are you in here for, Clint? Shouldn't you be back on your farm and retired?" Tony wanted to know.

"Trying to help a friend." Clint wasn't amused.

"You guys are not supposed to be here." Tony replied.

"You and those Accords put us here." Sam scowled.

"It is not my fault. The Accords were meant to keep order." Tony defended his logic.

"The Accords will get people killed! You have to compromise!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Never trust Starks," Scott gritted.

"Who are you?" Tony was taken aback.

"My father, Hank Pym's protege." Hope replied.

"Oh, Pym. My dad told me about him." Tony remarked. He turned on his heels and left. He didn't say a word to the others.

* * *

Five hours later, Tony arrived at Siberia. Bucky and Steve met him at the facility. The couple was determined to talk some sense into Tony. The three men walked into the facility and met Zemo. The glass separated them and protected Zemo.

"Good to see you all," Zemo grinned.

"What the hell do you want?" Bucky wasn't impressed.

"The destruction of the Avengers." Zemo replied.

"Cut the bullshit. I know you arranged the bombing." Tony snarked.

"It was a small casualty for my great plan." came the reply.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I was from Sokovia. I was away from home when Ultron arrived and destroyed it. The fact you stopped him in the end do not matter. If not for you, he never would have come to be and my family would still be alive!" Zemo confessed.

"Now watch and observe, Stark. Watch carefully. It is important that you get everything." he declared, connecting his phone to the screen. A video started playing. It showed a car crashing in a tree. The driver side door opened as a motorcycle stopped. A masked figure got off and stood in front of the crawling driver.

"My wife...help her please." Howard pleaded. The video cut right before they could see Howard's death. The video was restored to show the now unmasked figure popping open the trunk. He took the contents. Turning to the camera, the figure is revealed to be Bucky. 

Tony began to shake. He stepped away from the screen as angry tears appeared in his eyes. He turned to Steve,

"Did you know about this?"

"Zola gloated that HYDRA had killed Howard, but I didn't know it was Bucky." Steve responded.

"Do you remember them? Do you remember killing my mom and dad?!" Tony shouted.

"I can remember every single name and face. Your parents wasn't one." Bucky responded.

"You are a damn liar!" Tony yelled before lunging for him. All the hell broke loose as Tony attacked Bucky and Steve desperately tried to prevent the attack.

* * *

The fight was underway. Tony would shoot at Bucky and Steve would attack Tony.

"Bucky, go!" Steve yelled, blocking Tony with his shield upon again. Bucky turned and ran. Tony promptly turned his fury on Steve, shooting blasts. When Tony looked like he was on the verge of murder. Bucky turned back and jumped into the fight.

Bucky and Steve shared the shield as they took turns fighting Tony. Eventually, Tony got in a luck shot, shooting Bucky's metal arm off. Bucky lost his balance and collapsed to the ground.

Tony went in for the kill, but Steve blocked him with the shield. Tony blasted Steve before standing over him and punching him repeatedly.

"I can do this all day." Steve panted.

"Why protect him?!" Tony seethed.

"I won't let you kill the love of my life!" Steve replied. Bucky saw Steve being hurt and it drove him to get back up again. He stalked over and resumed the fight, going for Tony's arc reactor. He managed to yank out Tony's arc reactor. Tony powered down instantly.

Bucky threw said reactor away and went to Steve. Bucky and Steve supported each other as they turned to leave.

"You don't deserve that shield! My dad made it for a hero!" Tony raged angrily. Steve dropped the shield and continued walking.

While the trio were fighting, Zemo watched with glee. Unknown to him, T'Challa had followed Tony and arrived in time to overhear Zemo's confession. The prince turned king approached the Sokovian.

"Are you the one who killed my father?" he asked.

"Yes. My plan is working, so I have no need to live," he replied before pulling out a gun and pressed it to his temple. T'Challa looked at him in dawning horror. If this was what revenge did to people, he didn't want to be a part of it! He finally realized that his father would have wanted him to move on and be happy.

"Vengeance has consumed you." he stated before subduing Zemo.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bruce was reading a book when a knock sounded. Bruce answered the door and groaned. Ross stood on the other side.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"Your signature, Banner." came the reply.

"Like hell," Bruce replied. They began to argue with each other. A neighbor called the police and Tara responded. She used her loud speaker and said,

"Break it up!" Ross groaned and looked at her. Bruce stepped back with a long sigh. He promptly slammed the door in Ross's face. He was more than sick of the general already.

* * *

After securing Zemo for transport, T'Challa went to the front of the facility. He found Bucky and Steve there. The couple stopped and stared at the king. They couldn't handle another fight.

"Zemo is in custody." he explained.

"Okay, did he tell you what he did?" Steve asked. T'Challa nodded his head,

"I also saw the mask and wig." he answered before switching the subject.

"I can offer you a safe place to rest and heal until you are officially cleared in Wakanda." he offered.

"Thank you. We'll love to see your country." Bucky answered. T'Challa took them to his personal jet. Soon, they departed for Wakanda.


	14. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a little help from the Wakanda navy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next.  
> When the spell was cast, when the entire state of New York was fused with Beacon Hills. Wakanda took Manhattan's place. So things are a mess right now. Luckily, the ordinary humans has yet to notice that their usual geography landscape changed.

Thor and Bruce met Ross in the UN meeting room. The two heroes were exasperated and did not want to be there.

"You're crazy if you really think that you can strong arm us into signing this!" Bruce yelled, turning green. Thor held the Hulk together.

"Hulk no sign." the green giant promptly declared.

"I will not sign this. I have friends to think of." Thor stated as he took the document and tore it into two before handing the pieces to the Hulk. The green giant started shredding the pieces into confetti.

"Good day, sir. Do not disturb us again with this." he finished, taking his friend and leaving. The friends were approached by T'Challa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter, Mason, Braeden, and Laura met up. They were still reviewing the book.

"This book gives us every position of the pack and who they are." Braeden was saying.

"So, we may actually find them." Peter mused.

"Let's get to work. Our friends are out." Laura stated. Taking notes, they took on one person to look in on.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve got together with Thor, Bruce, and some Wakandan naval fighters. They made a plan while still in Wakanda and put it into effect. They still needed the blueprints of the Raft.

Luckily, they managed to get access to several blueprints before moving in. The team headed to the Raft using a submarine.

The team knocked out guards and disabled the security protocol. Someone found Ross's office and stole back Clint's bow and arrows, Scott's Ant-Man suit, Sam's wings, and other assorted gear. The others found the cells and opened the doors.

The prisoners were happy and relieved to see their team. They got out using a jet to get all prisoners out.

* * *

On the jet, the former prisoners hugged Bruce and Thor.

"Man, I never have been happier to see you!" Clint cheered.

"Likewise, friend." Thor responded.

With Bucky supervising, Steve turned the plane to Wakanda.

Mason and Corey finally had time to come together again. The couple beamed at each other.

"Babe, what have you found?" Corey asked.

"I might know where to look for the others." Mason responded.

"Take me there," Corey said. Mason kissed his cheek and took his hand. They were going to finally do this.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve finally had some alone time in their assigned bedroom. Steve sat in Bucky's lap and kissed him hard.

The brunette pulled off his lover's shirt, prompting Steve to return the favor. They stripped each other of their clothing. When they were finally nude, Bucky grabbed the lube off the bedside table.

He slicked his fingers. He pressed them into Steve and took his time prepping him. Steve squirmed around and whined.

When Bucky deemed his lover ready, he slicked himself up and pressed into Steve. When Steve adjusted, Bucky thrust hard and bit at Steve's neck, creating large hickeys.

The pace was quick and rough. Eventually, they were close to coming.

"Oh God! So close!" Steve panted. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. He stroked Steve until he arched his back and came over his hand.

Bucky soon came and kissed Steve hard. As they came down, Bucky's kisses turned soft. Steve snuggled into Bucky and accepted the soft kisses.


	15. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony watches the tape again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.  
> This chapter covers the Starks murders, I hope I did the Russos' Bucky justice.

Peter and Chris reunited. They were overjoyed to see each other again. Peter hugged Chris tight. His teeth were bared in a full grin. Chris kissed him hard.

"I missed you." he said.

* * *

Rhodey and Carol looked all over for Tony, only to find him in the lab. They were exasperated with him, having had seen the restored tape.

"Tony, put the torch down and come look at this." Rhodey declared. When Tony did as commanded, Carol slid a tape into one of Tony's recorders. They turned on the TV. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. It was the **tape.**

"Who did this? I'll run them into the ground." he scowled.

"Watch the tape, Tony. There was more." Rhodey responded. Tony glared then resumed watching the tape. They saw the Howard crawling out of the car.

"Help my wife, please." Howard pleaded. Then the figure walked up to Howard.

"Oh my God. Bucky, is that you?" he asked. The figure reeled back in confusion before taking off his mask to reveal the face of Bucky Barnes.

"How do you know my name?" Bucky asked.

"It's me, Howard." Howard appealed.

"Howard? You got old." Bucky responded as he went to help his old friend.

Sadly, a man with a gun arrived on the scene. The handler knocked Howard on his back before turning on Bucky. He used a string of words against Bucky in order to reprogram him. Bucky shook his head and turned on the handler. He caught his handler's throat and choked him. The handler fell dead and Bucky went to help the injured Starks.

They were heading towards safety when a STRIKE team got there. The STRIKE team got to work, finishing what the Winter Soldier started. One member stuck Howard on the head while a second member strangled the struggling Maria. Most of the team members had to hold Bucky down. While someone fumbled for a syringe. 

"No! Damn you to the depths of hell!" Bucky yelled as he fought his captors. In the end, he was silenced as the leader injected him with a serum to send him to sleep.

Once he fell unconscious, they dealt with cleanup. Putting the Starks back in the car to look like the couple had died in the accident. They wrapped the seat belt around Maria's neck. Then they took the serum vials and left the scene.

The screen went dark as the tape ended. Tony gaped at the TV in complete shock.

"Bucky was telling the truth." he breathed. Then realization dawned and he groaned,

"Great. Now I have to tell Steve sorry and that he was right!"

* * *

While Tony was finding out the truth, Scott and Hope went out on a date. They walked through Wakanda, hand in hand. They enjoyed the culture and scenery. Scott bought Hope flowers from a grandmother's stand. Hope smiled and kissed him.

* * *

In the meantime, Braeden, Mason, Kira, Corey, and Hayden had a meeting. They were deep in thought about tracking the pack.

"Some of the pack are all over the news." Mason was saying.

"Should we really approach Stark now?" Hayden wanted to know.

"We should just run surveillance." Braeden suggested.

"Play it safe. His emotions can be volatile." Corey warned.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve finally had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed. Steve was still upset with Tony. While Bucky was slowly forgiving him for attacking Steve just to get to him.

"What will we do when we leave Wakanda?" Steve asked.

"Live in Brooklyn like before. I think our apartment building is still standing." Bucky said. Steve cuddled further in his side.

"I would be happy to." he replied.


	16. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams make a truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. CP will be next to be updated.

Nick, the Mayor, Noah, and Marin had a meeting. They were all exasperated by Ross's behavior.

"He endangered the lives of every representative in the building." Nick was saying. The group groaned. No one wanted a repeat of Harlem, not at all!

"We'll have to take him into custody." Noah sighed.

"I'll get the warrant ready." the mayor promised, taking his leave. He had a meeting with the District Attorney and the judge. He couldn't miss it.

* * *

While Ross's fate was being decided, Clint, Natasha, and Sharon were taking turns interrogating Zemo. He remained silent towards their questions. So they decided to wait it out.

About six hours in, Natasha left to get some tea. She returned with said tea just as Zemo was shaking and coming close to cracking. So they made sure the camera was still recording as Zemo broke.

"I killed the King of Wakanda. His death was simple collateral." he confessed.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Ultron killed my family. Tony Stark created him, so they needed to be punished." Zemo replied. The interrogation continued until every single detail was revealed and explained.

* * *

While Zemo was cracking, Derek and Stiles found a place to be alone. They rarely got time alone since they found some of their pack members. The couple kissed softly as they cuddled on the bed, basking in each other's warmth and presence.

Meanwhile, Vision and Wanda met up at the edge of the safety zone. The couple, although cautious, was happy to be together. Wanda kissed Vision, wishing she could be with him freely.

* * *

The next day, the warring leaders, Bucky, Bruce, and Thor met in the UN conference room.

"I'm sorry for everything, Steve and Bucky. Steve, you was right about Bucky. He didn't kill my parents." Tony sighed. Bucky and Steve accepted the apology.

"And we are sorry for attacking you too." Bucky responded. Tony turned to Bruce and Thor.

"I am sorry for pressuring you guys." he added. Thor nodded and beamed.

"It is okay, friend!"

"Next time you do this, I'm calling Pepper. For right now, you are forgiven." Bruce declared. Tony froze.

"Noted," he said.

* * *

After the meeting, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their room. They were happy that their ordeal was nearly over.

"We can go home soon!" Steve said happily. Bucky beamed at Steve's excitement.

"We've come far." he replied. Steve leaned in for a peck.

"Definitely."


	17. Evacuate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battles comes to our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

A week had passed since Tony's apology. Zemo was taken out of prison by Rumlow. The heroes were contacted by John. When they heard the bad news, they were pissed off and exasperated.

One day, the cocky villains issued a formal challenge. When they finished reading the letter, they were infuriated by the sheer gall.

"We'll put them all where they belong. We won't back down." Steve declared. They nodded as they went to get suited up.

* * *

A hour later, Team Cap and Thor met Crossbones, Josef, and the sole female Winter Soldier in the abandoned industrial zone. Both sides stared each other down.

Crossbones was the first to move, taking the safety off his gun. The battle was no holds barred. Everyone did everything possible to win. There was only one way to win; take out your foe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Iron Man plus Bruce met Zemo and the remaining Winter Soldiers at a warehouse. The tension could be cut with a knife. There was anger and smugness all around.

Wanting revenge, Tony abruptly lunged for Zemo. This jerk had tricked him into believing a lie, twice! Bruce transformed into the Hulk and roared. All the hell broke loose and the winter soldiers attacked.

The soldiers tried their old techniques against their targets. It had been deeply programmed and was second nature to them. The heroes used what they had learned from fighting Bucky in order to counter. The fight was evenly matched. One mistake would turn the tide.

* * *

While the battles were underway, Noah and the deputies was evacuating the civilians. They had everyone at the local bus station. The assigned buses would take them to a town within 100 miles away from the fighting.

"I can't leave! My home is here!" a civilian protested.

"I was really deep into a good fanfic. Can I at least get my phone?" a teenager girl added. Tara was amused.

"Yeah, hurry." she responded. The girl left and came back and got on the transport bus. She kept reading said fic the whole way.

Meanwhile, Nick, Sharon, and Black Panther arrested Ross at the UN. Ross struggled to get away. But they dragged him through the bus, showing his shame.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the forest, Mason, Braeden, and the pack tried to find the faerie colony. They searched trees and flowers for any sign of their magic. They finally found the right place with immense magical activity.

"Time to get some answers," Laura declared.


	18. Deliberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 as promised.

The pack managed to get an audience with the faeries. The pack waited patiently for some time. A few minutes later, the faeries entered the room warily. While the faeries were not in a trusting mood, they were willing to listen.

"Our Alpha had to leave us to protect us. Scott and Theo did not believe that he would be back and started the war. Now, he is back and ready to rectify this." Peter began as he got down to business. The council looked at each other before the leader spoke.

"In exchange for the spell, we demand some things."

"What do you demand?" Peter inquired. After some discussion, they agreed to make a compromise for after the spell was over.

A little while later, the faeries got together and chanted an incantation. Pink smoke rose and swirled through the air.

* * *

Noah and the deputies noticed the smoke shortly before things began changing. When the smoke cleared up, everything was back to normal.

"Oh. Thank God," Noah sighed in relief.

"Maybe Parrish will finally come back." Tara offered.

Elsewhere, Allison, Erica, and Deaton were confused. Where were they?

"What happened?" Erica asked before their current memories hit. Allison's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Why do I have some guy's memories?!" she exclaimed. Deaton was looking annoyed. How had he ended up with Nick Fury's memories in the first place? His sister was the one with the Marvel obsession. Then they noticed that they weren't alone.

"Wait. Isn't that Sebastien Valet?" Allison asked. Sebastien tried to flee, but they took him down permanently.

"Let's get the others," Deaton said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the smoke finished clearing up to reveal the pack's current opponents. Josh froze as his memories caught up. Theo and Tracy shrunk back. They were being surrounded.

Oliver and Kincaid tried to run but were tackled to the ground. Boyd and Cora held them down as their pack dealt with their remaining enemies. Theo and Tracy struck out and tried to fight them off. However, they were losing, Tracy was killed when she lost control of her powers. Theo was captured.

While Theo and Tracy decided to fight back, Josh took advantage to sneak away. However, Parrish and Isaac caught up to him. They tied up all of their captives then headed to the condo.

* * *

While the others were dealing with the fallout, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Brett, and Liam were all relieved to be out of the dimension.

"Thank God!" Liam exclaimed.

"So glad that is over." Malia nodded.

"I really want some fries and a nap. Let's go," Stiles groaned.

In the warehouse, the rest of the pack had Matt and the Orphans in their sights. The attack were fueled by grudges. They fought using claws, weapons, and teeth.

When the fighting got too violent, the pack had to take cautionary measures. They pulled back their attacks, but when it continued to get worse, they killed them. In the aftermath, the pack sat on the ground and took it all on. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

A few hours later, Peter and Chris had a talk with the faeries. However, a portal opened as representatives from the supernatural council arrived. The representatives were not happy with the way things were within Beacon Hills. The spell had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

"The one good thing that came out of this, is that the effects aren't permanent. Well, at least not with the humans." a representative was saying.

"We must discuss punishment and reparations." another representative pointed out.

"I vote to spare those acting under orders of the Alphas." Chris stated.

"Chris, we'll need a list of anyone who voluntarily aided their Alphas." someone said.

"Scott's pack never really helped him. Whatever they did was to protect themselves and their families." Chris responded.

"Really? I could have sworn that the new members were loyal to him." Peter was surprised.

"Not when it comes down to fighting against friends or stealing someone's heritage. Kira and Parrish weren't happy when they found out from Stiles just whom land they were fighting over." Chris replied. Then he switched subject topics;

"As for Theo's pack, Tracy and Josh helped him formulate plans. The others were forced into it." he finished.

"Thank you, Chris." they said. Chris bowed to the council members and left them to their deliberation.


	19. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council makes their decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi for CP is next.

The different packs met at the Council hall. There was tension and nervousness all around.

"We have made our decisions. First, Theo's pack." the council representative said, getting down to business.

"The pack is now dissolved. Theo and Josh will be taken into custody for trial, and Hayden and Corey are to be fostered in Derek's pack." they announced.

"Thank you!" Hayden and Corey smiled. Josh snarled and Theo wanted to assert his dominance over them, but the council prevented it.

"Scott is no longer an Alpha, and his pack will be absorbed into the Hale pack." the council rep continued to speak. Shock set in, but there was some relief. Scott struggled with mixed emotions. There was some outrage, but a long buried part of him was relieved. As if on cue, Allison stood up with a question of her own.

"Can your mages find out if Scott's actions were influenced?" she asked. Stiles took Allison aside as the judgment continued.

"Scott will be on probation. Kincaid and Oliver are to be handed over." they concluded. Oliver tried to break away but was caught.

"Now, the punishments will be carried out immediately." they declared.

* * *

That afternoon, Corey and Mason were at Mason's house. The young couple watched movies and ate junk food. They enjoyed binge watching some guilty pleasures. Corey kissed Mason, making the boy's face heat up.

* * *

The next day, the pack gathered at the condo to talk about the fallout. The stress of the war was finally gone.

"Scott was controlled, but he will still not be an Alpha." Stiles was saying.

"How did he take that?" Ethan wanted to know.

"He was relieved to be honest." Stiles answered.

"Boyd will be my second in command." Derek said as he took up where Stiles left off.

"What will we do with the new members?" Isaac wanted to know.

"Peter should handle the basic biology." Erica suggested mischievously. Jackson snickered.

"That should be fun." Allison laughed.

In the meantime at the police station, Noah and the deputies had lunch and a break. They ate and talked.

"It was pretty cool being Clint." Parrish was saying.

"Except for getting shot at?" Valerie asked. Parrish cringed and the others felt for him.

"Thank goodness. Everything is back to normal." Noah said.

"Here, here!" Tara said. The other deputies followed suit as they nodded.

* * *

A few days later, the council finished the many trials due to the territorial war. Kincaid and Oliver were convicted unanimously and sentenced to jail time. Josh would serve community service due to his age. Theo was sentenced to death. He was a dangerous psychopath. The furious chimera tried to resist and lash out.

"You bastards! I'll kill you all!" Theo shouted.

"Not before we kill you. Take him away." the judge commanded. He still struggled as he was dragged away. His end would come soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles finally had alone time. The Alpha couple cuddled on Derek's couch. They were absorbed in each other.

"Welcome home, Derek. I couldn't tell you before." Stiles said.

"Good to be home with you and the pack." Derek replied as he kissed Stiles passionately. He didn't want to let go.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and Avengers return to normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi for TWP. I'll be posting the prologue for Race for the Gems next.

A month had passed since everyone had returned home. The two opposing sides slowly linked together into one team.

Bruce and Steve officially retired from the Avengers Initiative. Thor would continue with the Avengers despite living in London. Bucky and Steve moved to Brooklyn and into a similar apartment as their old one. Stephen, T'Challa, Peter, Scott, and Hope would help the Avengers even if they lived elsewhere.

Natasha, the twins, Sam, Rhodey, Carol, Vision, and the newly added Daisy Johnson lived in the Avengers Tower full time. Bruce still lived there, since he didn't have anywhere to live.

The Accords were retracted at the request of T'Challa. SHIELD slowly returned and came back with more members and employees. Things had changed for the better after the fighting stopped.

In Beacon Hills, Peter and Chris went out with their daughters. They had a family dinner.

"Thanks for taking us out," Allison smiled at her parents.

"Anything for our girls," Chris smiled.

* * *

One day, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went out for a group date. They went to a food festival. They had fun eating and drinking innovative food and beverages.

"I'm full now. All I want to do is go home and cuddle." Liam declared.

* * *

The next day, the pack had another important training session. The session was used to train senses.

All weres were blindfolded and instructed to find someone simply by sound. Chris used a sound system to pollute their senses. Some managed to find their targets while others still needed work.

After training, the pack really wanted to be close and piled against each other. So they gathered in a puppy pile. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

In the meantime, Deaton, Marin, and some parents had a talk. The adults were still tired from the spell.

"I hated being Fury." Deaton groused.

"Be glad you didn't land in the Raft. We were there nearly the entire time." Marin retorted. Deaton winced.

"Yeah. That is a minor win." he had to admit.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed.

"I love being home." Steve sighed.

"It is a bit different from what I am used to, but what isn't?" Bucky commented. Steve kissed Bucky.

"Our love." he replied. Bucky chuckled and fake gagged. Steve laughed and hit him with a pillow.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled on the couch.

"What do you think about mating?" Derek asked.

"Haven't we already mated? I mean, we are the Alpha pair." Stiles replied.

"I'd definitely be up to do it again if you want," Derek smirked. He kissed Stiles softly. The pack was together again and the war was over. The fear of being destroyed was gone and replaced with the joy and love that filled the pack. No one could ask for more.


End file.
